Doug (Zootopia)
|personality = Tactical, calculated, collaborative, competent, unemotional, unfriendly |appearance = Large sheep with puffy beige wool, long skinny head with a large white nose and muzzle, yellow eyes with rectangular pupils and irises, thin arms with grey pointed hooves for fingers and thumbs, usually wears a purple down shirt, but wears a yellow hazard jacket when working in his lab |occupation = Chemist Sniper Bellwether's henchman |alignment = Bad |home = Sahara Square, Zootopia |friends = Bellwether, Woolter, Jesse |enemies = Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde |likes = Lattes with extra foam, science, war |dislikes = Critique on how he should do his job, predators |powers = Chemical expertise Marksmanship |fate = Presumably arrested by the ZPD, along with Bellwether and their cohorts |quote = "Watch where you're going, fox!" "So, predators are the only ones going savage?" "You got Doug here. What's the mark? Cheetah in Sahara Square... got it. You serious? Yeah, I know they're fast, I can hit 'em. Listen, I hit a tiny little otter through an open window of a moving car. Yeah I'll buzz you when it's done, or you'll see it on the news, you know, whichever comes first." "All right, Woolter and Jesse are back, so I'm leaving now. Out." "It better have the extra foam this time."}}Doug is the secondary antagonist of the 2016 Disney animated feature film Zootopia. He is an emotionless sheep chemist and sniper who works for Bellwether. Personality Doug is portrayed as stony, calm, emotionless, and exceptionally cold. He almost never shows any facial expression beyond a cold and flat face, and rarely raises his voice, usually speaking in a low, flat, emotionless voice. According to his employee Duke Weaselton, he is "the exact opposite of friendly", implying that he is hostile towards his allies and enemies alike. Although this side of his personality is not much further explored, it can be seen with his attitude towards his ram associates Woolter and Jesse when they deliver a latte to him, coldly warning them that the latte had "better have the extra foam this time", and his attitude towards Nick Wilde, whom he aggressively warns to "Watch where you're going!" after he almost runs him over. Although Doug is very competent and skilled in his chemical expertise and marksmanship, he did not seem to take his job seriously, as evidenced when Judy shoved him out of his lab-converted subway car, he merely sat idly and drank his latte while Woolter and Jesse pursued the train when it began to move. This was also shown when he shrugged off Bellwether's doubts that he was capable of sniping a cheetah despite their speed, casually, but confidently declaring that he could do so. Appearance Doug is a large, powerful ram with puffy beige wool all around his head. Like most sheep, he has a long, skinny head with a large, white nose and muzzle, and yellow eyes with black rectangular pupils with rounded corners. He normally wears a purple collared down shirt, but wears a yellow hazard jacket when working in his lab. Role in the film After Judy and Nick realize that mind-altering flowers called "night howlers" are the cause of multiple predator mammals going savage in Zootopia, they consult Duke Weaselton, who stole a bunch of night howler buds from a store on Judy's second day at work. When he refuses to cooperate, they take him to Tundratown's most feared crime boss, Mr. Big, to interrogate him. Over the fear of getting iced, he tells Judy and Nick that he wanted to give the night howlers to a ram named Doug in exchange for something he can't refuse - money. He tells the duo about his whereabouts, and also warns them that Doug is the complete opposite of friendly: he's unfriendly. Judy and Nick find Doug's secret base: an old train car in an abandoned subway station. They enter the car, and discover it has been converted into a laboratory, compete with a small night howler farm. As they investigate, Doug suddenly enters, forcing them to hide. Wearing protective clothing, Doug takes a pot of night howlers and dumps it all into a vat. After a turn of the dial, the night howlers are liquefied and piped to the other side of the room, where the liquid gets sent through a chemistry set. With a few tweaks and modifications, the now enhanced night howler toxin is placed within a small glass paintball-like pellet, which is then loaded into a dart gun. Once he's done, Doug gets a phone call. The caller tells him of his next target: a cheetah in Sahara Square. During the conversation, Doug assures the mysterious caller's doubts that he can hit the cheetah despite their speed by revealing that he "hit a tiny little otter through the open window of a moving car". These words and the sight of photos of all the "savaged" predators on Doug's transit map, make Judy realize that the reason why Mr. Otterton, Mr. Manchas and all the other predators went savage is because Doug had secretly shot them with the night howler darts, completely unnoticed. When Doug opens the door of the lab to let in his two ram assistants Woolter and Jesse, Judy shoves Doug out of the car, and successfully operates the subway car so that she and Nick can get this evidence to the ZPD. As Doug recovers from the hit (and proceeds to finish a latte that his companions delivered for him), Woolter and Jesse realize that the car is moving, so they begin to chase after it, leaving Doug behind. The two rams attack the car, hoping to take it back and get rid of Judy and Nick. After a brief scuffle, Jesse gets knocked off, and Woolter is knocked out of the car to hit a lever to change the train track to avoid impact with an oncoming train. When Judy and Nick attempt to head to the ZPD to present the evidence (a case containing the dart gun and night howler serum pellets), Bellwether (having been alerted by Jesse about the situation with the lab earlier) and a trio of rams dressed as police approach them, insisting on taking the evidence. Realizing that Bellwether is behind all of this (and presumably the mysterious caller who contacted Doug), Judy and Nick try to flee, only to be trapped in a pit-like exhibit by the rams. During a false attack, an overconfident Bellwether confesses to committing the crime, which has been recorded on Judy's carrot pen. With that evidence, the ZPD arrive and arrest Bellwether, along with her ram officers. Doug is not seen again for the remainder of the film after Woolter and Jesse leave him to pursue the moving subway car earlier, and neither are Woolter and Jesse themselves after being ejected from the car during their fight with Judy and Nick. However, it can be assumed that after Bellwether's plot was ruined the three rams were eventually found and arrested for their part in the crime by the ZPD. Trivia *Doug's laboratory setup and use of safety equipment (a gas mask and yellow hazard jacket) when weaponizing the Night howlers, as well as a line referring to two assistants named Woolter and Jesse, are references to the crime drama series . *Doug's last name, Ramses, is a reference to two things; a ram, which is the name of a male sheep, which is his species, and the Egyptian king Pharaoh Ramses. *In Bellwether's office, there was a post-it sticky note on her desk with Doug's name and phone number on it; this foreshadows her connection with the night howlers. **On the sticky note, his phone number is 805-555-0127. *In The Art of Zootopia, his original name was "Wooly" before being altered. He also originally carried a Morning Star (a spiked ball on a chain) around with him. *Doug appears twice earlier in the film, first when he almost runs Nick over with his truck and says "Watch where you're going, fox!" ; the second is at the press conference where he asks Judy "So, predators are the only ones going savage?" Based on this, he likely went to the event pretending to be a reporter, and was prepared to ask that question to spur Judy on. * It is heavily implied that the cheetah Doug was targeting near the end of the film was Clawhauser. Gallery Zootopia (film) 25.png Zootopia-Breaking-Bad-Easter-Egg.jpg|Doug preparing the Night Howler serum. PROMO.png References Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Sheep Category:Zootopia characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Characters